Rapunzel
by Fluffy Pearl
Summary: Un autre conte revisité, avec une perruque cette fois-ci.
1. Les rôles

Petite note : je sais, le chapitre est court, mais il n'y a que 5 rôles dans ce conte.

Yukimura : -entre en scène et soupire-

Sanada : -inquiet, mais essaie de ne pas le montrer et échoue lamentablement- Qu'y a-t-il?

Yukimura : Elle va faire un autre conte…

Renji : Il y avait plus de 95 de chances qu'elle le fasse, mais pourquoi es-tu au courant avant tout le monde?

Yukimura : En tant que personnage préféré, j'ai certains avantages.

Sanada : Logique. Et quel est le conte que nous avons le –ahem- privilège de pasticher?

Yagyuu : Ne devrions-nous pas l'attendre? C'est son travail de nous le dire après tout.

Niou : Au moins on peut se plaindre directement à elle quand nos rôles nous font chier.

Yukimura : Surveille ton langage, Niou. Malheureusement, comme la répartition des rôles de ce conte-ci laisse un peu à désirer, elle…

Fuji : -coupe Yukimura avec un sourire- Tu joue encore une fille, hein?

Yukimura : Oui, et toi aussi. -sourire- Pour en revenir a ce que je disais, elle s'est enfermée dans la régie avec un otage, et Atobe lui a gentiment prêté Kabaji en garde du corps.

-Tout le monde regarde la régie et voit Pearl faire des saluts avec Kabaji et Tezuka-

Ryoma : Elle a pris le capitaine en otage.

- On voit Tezuka saluer et sortir de la régie sans encombre, et se diriger vers la scène-

Tezuka : Il s'avère que le micro de la régie ne fonctionne pas. –sort une feuille de sa poche- Elle m'a donc envoyé vous donner vos rôles, et je serai son messager jusqu'à ce que le micro soit réparé.

Kirihara : On va enfin savoir quel conte on joue! Il était temps!

Ryoma : Qui est l'otage alors?

Tezuka : Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, elle a mon équipement de tennis. -voit monocorde, il lit sa feuille- Bonjour. Nous allons jouer Rapunzel.

Fuji : -yeux ouvert en surprise- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Yukimura : - il sait déjà tout mais fait comme si de rien n'était-

Tezuka : La mère de Rapunzel sera jouée par Yukimura et le père par Sanada.

Sanada : Casage de couple. C'est évident.

Tezuka : Elle a écrit que vous «faites des parents parfaits» et c'est écrit «Yuki-mama et Sana-papa» entre parenthèses.

Yukimura : Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins je ne me tape pas la perruque.

Sanada : Dieu merci.

Tezuka : Rapunzel sera jouée par Fuji.

Fuji : -se dirige vers la régie, raquette de tennis à la main-

Tezuka : -voix autoritaire de capitaine- Fuji. Reviens ici.

Fuji : Mais, Tezuka…

Tezuka : Croit-moi, tu préfères rester ici. Et tu feras 20 tours de terrain.

Fuji : Cet otage est donc pour me garder ici.

Tezuka : Je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Le prince sera joué par Kawamura.

Kawamura : Oh! Euh… Tu es sur que … Oh, merci Eiji. BURRRRNNNINNNG! GREAT-O! ENFIN UN RÔLE QUI ME CONVIENT! BABY!

Tezuka : Elle a écrit «merci, Kawamura, pour ton soutient.»

Kawamura : MAIS DE RIEN! BURNING! –échappe la raquette- Oh, elle est bienvenue.

Fuji : Au moins je ne suis pas avec des gens détestables. C'est déjà ça de pris.

Yukimura : -Échange un regard avec Tezuka-

Tezuka : -soupire- Bien, bien. Le dernier rôle, celui de la sorcière, sera joué par…

Fuji : Par?

Tezuka : -baisse la tête et rajuste ses lunettes- Mizuki.

Moi : -haut-parleur- Ooooooooh! Il n'était pas branché! Je comprends maintenant!

Fuji : -regard meurtrier- - se dirige vers la régie, avec une aura meurtrière-

Mizuki : Nfu, fu, fu. –se tortille les cheveux- C'est un bon choix.

Fuji : -crie vers la régie, vu que Kabaji garde très bien la porte, en tremblant de rage- Je refuse de jouer ce rôle!

Mizuki : Ce n'est pas ton genre de perdre ton sang-froid ainsi, mon très cher rival.

Moi : - haut-parleur- Mizuki a raison, tu sais. Et puis, j'ai un otage.

Fuji : Tu ne pourras pas me faire jouer, peut-importe ce que tu feras a ton otage.

Moi : - haut-parleur- Oh? Eh bien je ne me battrai pas plus longtemps contre toi, tu as gagné. Je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir de mauvaise humeur.

Fuji : -restant sur ses gardes- Tu va me laisser aller comme ça?

Moi : - haut-parleur- Mais bien sur! Alors changement de programme! Yuuta, tu es Rapunzel!

Yuuta : - haut-parleur-, mais avec une voix plus faible, comme s'il était loin du micro- D'accord…

Tezuka : Je t'avais prévenu.

Fuji : Ta gueule, et donne-moi la perruque.

Tezuka : Niou s'est proposé pour t'aider à la mettre, il est en coulisses.

Fuji : C'est bien ma chance. –Entraîne Tezuka dans les coulisses-

Yukimura : Nous commencerons le conte dans le prochain chapitre.


	2. 1er acte

Moi : -haut parleur- Tout le monde est prêt?

Fuji : Non.

Moi : -haut parleur- Hormis Fuji, tout le monde est prêt?

Yukimura : Je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Oui, nous sommes prêts!

Moi : -haut parleur- Alors, commençons!

Il était une fois un couple de jeunes mariés.

Yukimura : -sourit-

Sanada : -rougit-

Ils étaient très pauvres et vivaient dans une modeste demeure, juste à côté de la sorcière du village.

Yukimura : -fait le ménage-

Sanada : -boit du thé-

La maison et le jardin de la sorcière étaient entourés par un mur de pierre. La jeune femme, enceinte de son premier enfant…

Yukimura : - coupe la narration et a de toute évidence glissé un coussin sous son chandail- Sanada! Je suis enceint!

Sanada : -crache son thé-

-on voit Nioh faire un signe à Yukimura, qui renvoie le signe-

…Passait plusieurs heures à admirer le jardin.

Yukimura : -Regarde- Je suis meilleur jardinier.

Moi : -haut parleur- Yukimura…

Yukimura : Quoi? C'est vrai!

Moi : -haut parleur- Bon, bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

En effet, la jeune femme était meilleure jardinière. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire pousser du rapunzel.

Yukimura : Je suis parfaitement capable de faire pousser mon propre rapunzel!

Moi : -haut parleur- J'en suis certaine, mais il faut bien que l'histoire continue.

Et la sorcière, bien que moins bonne jardinière, avait dans son jardin de superbes plants de cette plante.

Yukimura : -grommelle-

Sanada : Allez, si on compare vos tomates, les tiennes sont bien plus grosses et rouges.

Yukimura : -grommelle de plus belle-

La jeune femme regardait avec envie les pousses et décida qu'elle ne mangerait rien d'autre que ces plantes.

Sanada : Ce n'est pas un peu extrême?

Yukimura : Je dois admettre, mais je mourrai si je n'ai pas un peu de rapunzel de ce jardin.

Voyant sa femme mourir de faim, le mari décida d'enjamber le mur et d'aller lui chercher quelques pousses de rapunzel.

Sanada : -enjambant le mur- Tarundoru.

Il en vola une poignée. Sa femme en fit une salade qu'elle mangea avec avidité.

Yukimura : -bouche pleine- J'ai l'impression que je mange toujours dans ces contes.

Sanada : C'est pas comme si tu allais prendre du poids, avec l'entraînement que tu fais tous les jours.

Yukimura : Vrai. Tu en veux?

Plein d'amour pour sa femme, l'homme décida d'aller en chercher d'autre. Il enjamba donc le mur pour une deuxième fois le lendemain.

Sanada : Pff, ça en a pas l'air, mais il est pas évident à enjamber ce mur.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu faire un pas vers le jardin, il entendit une voix.

Mizuki : Nfu, fu, fu. Alors c'est toi qui ose me voler du rapunzel.

Sanada : Oui. Tarundoru.

Mizuki : -se tortille une mèche- Sache que ceci ne sera pas sans paiement.

Le jeune homme supplia alors la sorcière.

Sanada : Non mais, jouer un rôle, d'accord, mais faut pas abuser non plus.

Moi : -haut parleur- Et ça allait si bien, je me disait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Sanada : Pas mon problème.

Moi : -haut parleur- Yukimura, arrête de te marrer dans ton coin, j'ai déjà assez de Fuji qui fait du trouble, alors…

Yukimura : Roh, tu n'es pas drôle.

Fuji : Et c'est moi qui fait du trouble… –grommelle-

Yagyuu : Fuji-san, arête de bouger, la perruque va tomber. –commence à la rajuster-

Moi : -haut parleur- Okay, on ramène l'attention sur la scène, merci. Sanada, joue ton rôle.

Sanada : Un membre de Rikkai Dai ne supplie pas.

Marui : Bien dit, fukubuchou!

Moi : -haut parleur- -marmonnements à propos d'une certaine équipe de tennis avec une fierté certainement déplacée- D'accord, je vois. Je reprend.

Le jeune homme se mit donc à plaider sa cause.

Moi : -haut parleur- C'est mieux?

Sanada : Non, mais je vais faire avec si je ne veux pas avoir à faire 50 tours de terrain.

Moi : -haut parleur- Merci, Yukimura.

Yukimura : -sourire- Ce ne sera pas sans paiement.

Moi : -haut parleur- je m'en doutais. Ramène ta fraise dans la régie à la fin, on en discutera. Sanada, continue.

Sanada : -aucunement dans le personnage- Je le fais pour ma femme, elle est enceinte et mourra autrement.

Mizuki : Très bien, tu peux en prendre, mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

Sanada : Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Mizuki : Ton enfant, je veillerai sur lui avec la tendresse d'une mère.

Yuuta : -haut parleur- -rigole-

Mizuki : Yuuta, qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

Yuuta : -haut parleur- Rien, rien. –rigole de plus belle-

Moi : -haut parleur- Mizuki, tu en discuteras plus tard, continue.

Sanada : D'accord.

Mizuki : Tu n'essaie même pas de protester?

Sanada : Il n'est pas dans mon équipe.

Moi : -haut parleur- J'aurai dut m'en douter, c'était trop demander.

Le jour de l'accouchement…

Yukimura : Je ne joue pas une telle scène! Autant que tu le saches tout de suite.

…La sorcière vint chercher l'enfant, qu'elle nomma Rapunzel. Pour des raisons pratiques et de survie de l'écrivaine, nous l'appellerons Fuji.

Mizuki : Tu ne dis pas la raison pourquoi on la nomme Rapunzel?

Moi : -haut parleur- J'ai déjà dit qu'on allait l'appeler Fuji, ça ne vaux pas la peine. C'est évident de toute façon. Si vous n'avez pas deviné, vous êtes officiellement un idiot.

Nioh : Erm… Yagyuu?

Yagyuu: Dis moi que c'est une blague.

Nioh : Piyo?

Yagyuu : -se couvre les yeux de sa main-

Les années passèrent, et la fillette devint une des plus bels enfants du pays.

Fuji : -boude-

La sorcière essaya de l'élever avec gentillesse, mais rien n'y faisait, l'enfant la détestait.

Mizuki : C'est bien ma chance.

Fuji : -regard haineux et meurtrier- Tu le mérite.

Elle lui rendait la vie tellement infernale que la sorcière décida de l'enfermer dans une tour sans porte dans le milieu de la forêt le jour de ses douze ans.

Akaya : Super cadeau d'anniversaire.

Fuji : Comment sommes-nous entrés, s'il n'y a pas de porte?

Mizuki : Je suis une sorcière, je te rappelle.

Il y avait seulement une petite fenêtre tout en haut de la tour, et n'importe qui possédant une cervelle pouvait voir qu'il était aisé de se rompre le cou si on tombait de cette hauteur.

Nioh : Piyo?

Yagyuu : -soupir-

Renji : 89 de chances qu'il te fait marcher.

Yagyuu : Je sais. Mais c'est marrant de le voir faire l'idiot, alors je l'encourage.

Renji : -écrit dans son cahier de notes.-

Lorsque la sorcière venait la visiter, elle se tenait sous la fenêtre et appelait :

Mizuki : Fuji, Fuji, défait tes cheveux!

Fuji avait de très long cheveux semblables à des fils de cuivre. Au son de la voix de la sorcière, elle détachait ses longs cheveux et les attachait au barreaux de la fenêtre pour les laisser tomber au sol, laissant la sorcière monter.

Fuji : -Lance la perruque par la fenêtre.-

Moi : -haut parleur- Okay, j'ai compris. Vous êtes plutôt récalcitrants aujourd'hui. –soupir-

Fuji : Je me demande pourquoi.

Après que la jeune fille eut coupé ses cheveux et les eut jeté par la fenêtre, histoire d'enrager la sorcière, au lieu de les attacher aux barreaux, de descendre et de s'enfuir,

Fuji : -se frappe le front-

La sorcière changea de système. Elle utilisa une corde magique, charmée pour empêcher Fuji de sortir.

Fuji : Je me demande comment on peut faire ça.

Moi : -haut parleur- Écoute, tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix. Il faut bien que je m'arrange pour que le conte suive son cours, plus ou moins correctement.

A son appel, Fuji laissait tomber la corde que Mizuki avait préalablement soudé aux barreaux. S'il lui venait l'idée de ne pas le faire, il devait se taper un boucan insupportable. Alors c'était mieux de laisser tomber la corde, de recevoir Mizuki pour qu'il dégage au plus vite par la suite.

Mizuki : Ma parole, tu as pensé a tout.

Moi : -haut parleur- C'est de Fuji qu'on parle, bien sur que j'essaie de penser a tout.

Fuji : Au moins je fait travailler ton cerveau.

Moi : -haut parleur- Continue cette pensée et Yuuta prend ta place.

Les années passaient lentement pour Fuji qui était seul dans sa tour remplie de cactus.

Yukimura : Elle a eut le talent de jardinière de sa mère!

Moi : -haut parleur- … Je crois qu'on peux dire ça.

Renji : Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il puisse dire ça.

Pour lui tenir compagnie, Mizuki lui donna un chat parlant, nommé Kikumaru.

Eiji :-avec de fausses oreilles de chat et une fausse queue- Nya! Je vais te tenir compagnie! –Attaque Fuji avec un câlin-

Fuji : C'est déjà pas trop mal.

Alors pour passer le temps, Fuji jouait à la balle avec son chat.

Eiji : Nya! –saute pour attraper la balle de tennis-

Fuji : …Quel passe-temps.

Un jour, alors que Fuji arrivait à l'âge adulte, un prince chevauchait dans la forêt.

Kawamura : Ahh, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Il entendit un cri.

Fuji : Kikumaru! Revient ici! Cette branche d'arbre n'est pas solide!

Charmé par le son de la voix de Fuji, il se dirigea vers la tour pour voir son propriétaire. Il eut juste le temps de voir un chat entrer dans la tour par une petite fenêtre, en sautant d'une mince branche d'arbre a proximité.

Kawamura : Je l'ai manqué.

Il observa la tour, et ne trouva pas de porte. Il décida donc d'attacher son cheval a un arbre et de se cacher dans un buisson, dans l'espoir de voir Fuji.

Kawamura : -pas bien caché du tout- J'ai l'impression de faire du camping.

Il eut de la chance, car Mizuki décida de visiter Fuji. Il l'entendit appeler :

Mizuki : Fuji, Fuji, envoie la corde.

Et il vit la longue corde tomber de la fenêtre et Mizuki monter.

Kawamura : Si c'est la seule façon de voir ce Fuji, j'essaierai.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il se plaça sous la fenêtre, mais au moment ou il voulu appeler Fuji, il se prit une balle de tennis dans la tronche.

Fuji : Kikumaru! Ne lance pas la balle par la fenêtre! C'est la 4e fois cette semaine!

Kawamura : -Balle à la main- Fuji, Fuji, envoie la corde!

Fuji : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore?

La corde se déploya et le prince monta.

Fuji : -de dos a la fenêtre- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? –se retourne- Oh!

Et ce fut le coup de foudre.

Moi : -haut parleur- Entracte! Suite et fin au prochain chapitre!


	3. 2e acte et fin

Moi : -haut parleur- Bon, on reprend.

Renji : C'est rapide.

Moi : -haut parleur- Je n'aime pas laisser les choses en suspend. Fuji, Kawamura, ACTION!

Et ce fut le coup de foudre.

Fuji : Vous n'êtes pas la sorcière.

Kawamura : Non.

Fuji : Pour vous.

Kawamura : Euh, merci. BURNNNINNNGGGGG! VOUS ÊTES VACHEMENT MIGNONNE, BABY!

Fuji : Merci.

Kawamura : MAIS C'EST TOUT NATUREL! BURRRRNING!

Le prince venait voir régulièrement Fuji, s'assurant de ne pas croiser la sorcière. Et un jour…

Kawamura : -un genou sur le sol, embarrassé- Fuji, accepte de m'épouser et vient avec moi.

Fuji : -sourire, ne semble pas embarrassé du tout- Bien sur. La prochaine fois que tu me rendras visite, apporte une grande corde pour que je puisse sortir.

Kawamura : Vraiment? Oh, merci Kikumaru. BURNING! ALL RIGHT! PAS DE PROBLÈMES! GREAT-O!

Kikumaru : Dans l'histoire originale, elle ne demande pas des morceaux de soie pour fabriquer une échelle, nya?

Moi : -haut parleur- comme si Fuji allait passer plus de temps avec Mizuki pour faire le romantique.

Kikumaru : C'est vrai, nya.

Fuji : Et puis, une fois sorti de la tour, j'aurai tout le temps du monde pour être romantique.

Kikumaru : C'est vrai, nya!

Le prince partit ce soir là en lui promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible. La sorcière vint le lendemain, et elle ne remarqua rien. Mais hélas, alors qu'elle montait…

Kikumaru : Nya, elle est vraiment plus lente que le prince pour monter.

Mizuki : Qu'est-ce que j'entend? Mauvaise fille!

Fuji : Et m…

Mizuki : Je t'aie enfermée loin du monde et tu m'a trompée!

Fuji : Je ne suis pas ton épouse à ce que je sache!

Dans sa rage, la sorcière attrapa la raquette de tennis de Fuji et l'assomma avec.

Mizuki : Quelle violence. Fu, fu, fu.

Kikumaru : Nya!

Fuji : J'en suis moi-même surpris.

Moi : -haut parleur- Dans le conte original, elle lui coupe les cheveux pendant qu'elle pleure comme une madeleine. Mais vu que Fuji à un peu détruit ça, il fallait bien trouver autre chose.

Mizuki : Point, mais je ne veux pas frapper mon très cher rival, je veux le défier dans un match de tennis.

Moi : -haut parleur- je peux pas faire ça, tu perdrais de toute façon.

Yuuta : -haut parleur- -Rigole encore-

Fuji : Et elle a bien raison. Mais c'est une réaction trop extrême comparé a celle de la sorcière.

Moi : -haut parleur- Okay, okay! Vous vous êtes vraiment passé le mot.

Dans sa rage, la sorcière lui lança un sort qui l'envoya elle et son chat dans le désert.

Kikumaru : Nya! D'une pierre deux coups!

Moi : -haut parleur- Et oui.

Quand le prince revint le lendemain, il ne s'attendait pas a trouver une sorcière en colère à la place de sa bien-aimée.

Mizuki : Tu ne reverra plus jamais Fuji! –pousse-

Et le prince tomba de la fenêtre. Comme j'ai déjà dit dans le premier chapitre, on peut facilement se tuer en tombant d'une telle hauteur. Le prince, miraculeusement, ne se tua pas dans sa chute, mais se creva les deux yeux sur des ronces.

Kawamura : -marchant les yeux fermés les bras tendu devant lui- JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN! BURNING!

Pendant longtemps, le prince erra tristement dans le monde.

Kawamura : -fonce dans un mur- Aïeuh!

Yukimura : Et pathétiquement aussi.

Il arriva finalement dans le désert.

Kawamura : BURNING! J'AI CHAUD!

Il entendit soudain :

Fuji : Kikumaru ! Ou es-tu passé ?

Il se dirigea vers la voix en criant :

Kawamura : FUJI ! GREAT-O! BURNING!

Il s'enlacèrent de joie. Fuji pleura lorsqu'il vit que son prince était aveugle.

Fuji : snif, snif.

Moi: -haut parleur- C'est le beau moment du conte et tu fiche tout en l'air! Argh!

Les larmes de Fuji tombèrent sur les yeux de Kawamura et il retrouva miraculeusement la vue.

Kawamura : GREAT-O! JE VOIS!

Fuji: J'ai vécu toute ma vie chez une sorcière, j'ai tout de même appris quelques trucs.

Il rentrèrent aux royaume de Kawamura où ils se marièrent sans plus attendre.

Yagyuu : -déguisé en prêtre- Et je vous déclare mari et –regard meurtrier de Fuji- et je vous déclare mariés. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Grâce à la magie des contes de fées, ils eurent un fils, nommé Yuuta, possédant toutes les qualités physiques de Fuji.

Yuuta : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Fuji : J'aime bien cette fin. –câlin à la Kikumaru sur Yuuta-

Kawamura : BURNING !


End file.
